The Elemental Chosen
by Ultimate-Zero84
Summary: In the Northern Quadrant, Ebonwumon's chosen are at war. But with help from the digidestined, the tide of the war may shift to a more favorable position...
1. Default Chapter

The forest was quiet. The insects made care to lower the volume of their voices, and the wind was just a passing whisper. At least, it was quiet, until several trees fell over, followed by two small explosions which seemed to have hit something. The large dinosaur fell to the ground with an earth-shaking thud, and did it's best to get back up. It did not have a chance; however, as its opponent fired onto its fatigued body once more, shattering it into data. The dinosaur's opponent glowed and reverted into a smaller being, one that looked like a large gear with a face, and two smaller gears running along the outside of it.  
"That was a great job, Hagurumon." The voice was deep and obviously masculine, belonging to a muscular man with dark black hair and green eyes. He stood at 6 feet, 2 inches, and had a broadsword strapped to his back. He wore torn and faded khaki pants, and no shirt.  
"Of course it was great, it always is. You know that. They just aren't a challenge anymore, not since I reached my perfection form, anyway."  
"Regardless, we should head back to the city now."  
As the duo walked back toward town, Hagurumon took a look at his partner. "Oh geez, Adam, you could at least try not to get so dirty. Angewomon will have a fit when she sees you." At this remark Adam flinched and shook his head. "Still thinking about her are you?"  
"It's not that easy to forget the love of your life, Hagurumon."  
"I know, it's just that you have to get over it sometime. I wish you would let the others know what's going on in that head of yours. You never share your feelings. That isn't healthy."  
"You're treading on thin ice, Hagurumon. I know damn well what to do about my emotions. They're what got her killed in the first place. They can't be trusted."  
"That doesn't mean you should seal them away forever. Just think about it, okay?"  
"Whatever." With this final remark, the two had wandered into town and arrived at a large house. As the two walked inside, an Angewomon looked up from the book she was reading.  
"Oh, you're home. Welcome ba-hey! Adam, how many times have I told you, don't track mud and dirt all over the house!"  
"I can't help it sometimes, you know that. I am the warrior of Earth, after all."  
"Well, at least go take a bath immediately, because you reek."  
"Fine, I'll concede to that. Just remember not to yell at me immediately just because I-oof!" At this point, a young 17 year old girl had just run into Adam at full speed.  
"You're home! Welcome back, dad."  
"How many times do I have to tell you Laura, I'm not your real father. And there is no way I could possibly be that old. I'm only 22, damnit!"  
"I don't care. You've been my dad ever since we came to the digital world. That's good enough for me." Three others walked into the room.  
"Sara, Cye, Ren, I took care of the Tyrannomon." Laura is 17 years old, has long blonde hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a white blouse with denim blue jeans. She stands at 5 feet, 10 inches. Sara is 19 years old, has long black hair and brown eyes, and is wearing a violet blouse with denim blue jeans. Cye is 19 years old, has short brown hair and blue eyes, has a British accent, stands at about 6 feet, and is wearing a white T- shirt with khaki pants. Ren is 18 years old, African-American, and is wearing a black T-shirt with khaki pants, and stands at 6 feet and one inch. Cye is the first to speak.  
"Hello dad, took care of the Tyrannomon, huh? I should think so. Adults were weak stuff compared to your own, so it's no wonder you won at the perfection level." A small digimon emerged from behind Cye's leg.  
"That's right! Hagurumon is super strong!" Adam looked at the small digimon.  
"Compared to you, he may be, but compared to the enemy, he still has a way to go."  
The digimon behind Cye's leg was a ShadowAgumon, and the others have partners as well. Laura is paired with Mushroomon; Sara is paired with Betamon, Cye with ShadowAgumon, and Ren with Kunemon.  
ShadowAgumon was about to retort, when the television in the living room blared to life, and revealed a picture of a two-headed tortoise, which had a forest growing on it's back. Angewomon was the first to respond.  
"Ebonwumon, to what do we owe the honor?"  
"I am afraid I have mixed news with this update. Gravity continues his advances to take over the Northern Quadrant. As of this moment, fifty five percent of the digital world's Northern Quadrant is under his control. However, I have some good news. I have made a deal with Azulongmon, and it involves no more naps for me for the next five hundred years." At this comment, Cye couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.  
"No more naps, Ebonwumon? This must be some deal you made. And very important too, because nothing short of utter destruction would cause you to stay awake. The last time that happened was with the D-Reaper incident in the Southern Quadrant."  
"Yes, Fire, this is very serious. I thought I could call myself the best Sovereign because my chosen were not yet needed, but it appears that time has come. Especially since one of my chosen turned against me. I can no longer claim that title. We have all made flaws in our lives as sovereigns. Azulongmon allowed Apocalymon to gain too much power. Zhuqiaomon blinded himself with hatred and attacked the wrong target. Baihumon let the digimon known as Lucemon gain too much power, just like Azulongmon. And I am no better, for my own chosen turned against me. However, the deal I made with Azulongmon was that if I stopped napping, he would send his chosen to help."  
At this statement, everyone in the room was shocked. Cye's mouth was hanging open. "So there will be more warriors?" Ebonwumon looked disconcerted. "No, Fire, there will not be any more warriors. The chosen of the Eastern Quadrant are no older than seventeen, and they have no training. Their digimon partners will do the fighting for them. The chosen provide emotional and mental support, as well as an energy source. Earth, since you are the leader of the team because of Gravity's betrayal, you will lead the others to the coordinates on the screen so you can meet up with the eastern chosen. And with this, my message is concluded. Over and out."  
The screen went blank. Adam looked around for a few moments, and then led everyone outside. "Well, time to get going."  
  
I hope people liked my story so far. I won't update until I have five reviews, good or bad, doesn't matter. Watch for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

            A/N: Okay, I caved.  I don't have five reviews yet, but please review this fic!  I need some feedback.

'Damn it's boring today' Taichi thought as he lay on his bed.  'There's nothing to do today, at all.  Sometimes I wish BelialVamdemon would come back simply so I could have some excitement.'  "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it" he said, as he sat up and walked into the living room.  'Hopefully something will happen.'  Just then, the phone rang, and Taichi walked over to answer it.  "Hello?"

            "Taichi, I'm glad I reached you.  It's Koushiro.  Did you have any contact with the digital world recently?"

            "No, not that I remember.  The last time any of us had contact with the digital world was when BelialVamdemon was destroyed."

            "Well, that's not the case anymore.  I just got an urgent message from Gennai.  We're needed in the digital world right away.  Azulongmon himself requests our presence."

            "Azulongmon?  It must be pretty major then.  Do you want to contact the others?"

            "I can't.  I have to email Gennai back and tell him I got the message.  He said that the mission we're needed for may take a couple days, so remind everyone to pack a change of clothes or two."

            "Say what?  What are you getting at?"

            "Well, since I'm going to be busy letting Gennai know I got the message, you will contact everyone and tell them the news.  That and my mother won't let me make a call all the way to America to get in contact with Mimi."

            "Fine, I guess.  So when will we be leaving for the digital world?"

            "Tomorrow, actually.  Azulongmon told us to be fully prepared and to be ready to accommodate guests upon our return to the real world.  What that means, though, I have no clue."

            "What?  You mean the great genius, Koushiro Izumi, has no clue about something that relates to the digital world?"

            "Don't mock me, Taichi!  I'm just relaying a message.  See if you can contact everyone."

            "Fine, I'll start now.  See you tomorrow in the park Koushiro."  With that, Taichi hung up, and began to call the rest of the digidestined.  With the exception of Mimi, who happened to be asleep at the moment, all of the digidestined agreed to meet in the park so they could go to the digital world and find out what Azulongmon wanted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru stood in the middle of the park waiting for the others to arrive.  Hikari had her laptop open so Mimi could travel through the digital world, and the others were due any minute.  Taichi looked especially bored, while Hikari and Takeru looked excited.  "I wonder what Azulongmon wants us to do" Takeru said.

            "Knowing the digital world, he probably wants us to do something incredibly difficult.  That doesn't mean I won't enjoy it though."

            "That reminds me Tai, why aren't you excited about seeing Agumon again?" Kari asked.

            "Oh, I'll be excited alright; I'm just getting bored of waiting for people to show up."  As if on cue, Hikari's laptop flashed a bright white and Mimi fell out of the portal.  

            "Ouch, that really hurts if you don't know how to land properly.  I guess I don't have much practice."  As Mimi stood up, she noticed that there were only four of them gathered so far.  "So where's everybody else?"

            "Right here."  Everybody turned to see who the voice belonged to and found it to be none other than Koushiro, who had everybody else with him, which included Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori, Yamato, Sora, and Jyou.  Jyou cleared his throat and began to speak.

            "Maybe we should get going; we don't want to keep Azulongmon waiting."

            "That's a good idea Jyou.  Everybody ready?" Miyako asked as she looked around at nodding heads.  "Good, then let's go!  Digiport open!"  The screen of the computer glowed and all twelve digidestined traveled to the digital world.

            As the glow in the digital world subsided, the kids saw that they were indeed in the digital world, and right in front of Azulongmon's temple.  As they walked up the stairs, their digimon and Gennai greeted them at the top, as well as Azulongmon.  After all the hellos were said, Azulongmon cleared his throat to get their attention.  

            "Welcome, digidestined.  I presume you have gotten the message that you have a mission?"  After several nods, he continued.  "Very well, then.  You are going to be going to the Northern Quadrant.  I should let you know, there are other digital worlds, and other real worlds.  One of each for each quadrant.  There are four quadrants.  The Eastern Quadrant, which you are in now, is ruled by me.  I am its Sovereign.  The Southern Quadrant is ruled by Zhuqiaomon, and the Western Quadrant is ruled by Baihumon.  The quadrant you are going to, the Northern Quadrant, is ruled by Ebonwumon.  The chosen of the Southern and Western Quadrants have already defended their worlds successfully, and are still continuing with the reconstruction.  The chosen for the Northern Quadrant, however, have not yet been needed."

            Koushiro took this moment to ask some questions.  "Why are the chosen in the Northern digital world if they haven't been needed yet?  How many are there, and why do they need our help?"  Azulongmon shook his head.

            "The chosen are there because Ebonwumon is a very cautious digimon.  He did not want to take the chance of entrusting his digital world to novices, and so opted to train his chosen himself.  They have been in their digital world for ten years now."  At this, he got a look of shock from all of the digidestined.

            Jyou spoke first.  "But, how can that be?  The oldest of us have only known the digital world for five years!"

            "That may be, but you were not the first chosen to be selected.  As to answer the rest of Koushiro's questions, there are eight of them.  Well, there were eight.  Adam Ignas, Sara Valencia, Laura Xavier, Cyrus MacArthur, Iziren Okhamefe, Tomoko Hasubara, Jeffrey Lawrence, and James Smith were their names.  However, only the first five remain."  Azulongmon saw the puzzled looks on their faces, and decided to elaborate.  "Each of the Northern chosen was trained in a specific element, the element that they are innately tuned to.  Adam was trained in the power and brute strength of Earth, Laura was trained in the swiftness and agility of Wind, Sara was trained in the tranquility and buoyancy of Water, Cyrus was trained in the fierceness and determination of Fire, Iziren was trained in the spontaneity and accuracy of Thunder, Tomoko was trained in the warmth and kindness of Light, Jeffrey was trained in the cold and loneliness of Darkness, and James was trained in the polarizations and magnetism of Gravity.  The reason they need our help is because only Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Thunder remain.  I do not know what has become of Light and Darkness.  Gravity has betrayed the others, and is on a rampage through the digital world, conquering as much as he can."  With these words, Ken shuddered at the thought and begged the awful memories of his time as the Digimon Emperor to vanish.  "The reason they need help, is because they cannot stop the forces of Gravity on their own, and both myself and Ebonwumon believe that something is controlling Gravity, much like the Dark Spores and Devimon's Black Gears.  It is with this knowledge that I send you to the Northern Quadrant.  Ebonwumon's chosen should be waiting for you on the other side.  Go through the door behind me, and you will automatically be there.

            The digidestined nodded to each other in affirmation, and walked through the door as a group, ready to face whatever lay ahead, and free Gravity of his mind control.

Okay, was this any good?  Please be nice, this is the first fic I have ever written.  Please R&R, people!


End file.
